Symponi Cinta
by LotusCrimson
Summary: Dentingan piano yang terdengar. Menjadi sebuah bayang dalam mimpi tak berwujud. Dirimu samar di dalam sana. Tak jelas. Buram. Akankah kita bertemu, wahai repitisi langit bersalju? KaitoXLuka


**Symponi cinta**

**Romance, hurt/comport**

**Not my mine. Hanya penulis amatir yang kebetulan menggunakan tokoh ini. Dan lagu dari Chopin bukan punya saya**

**Warning: adegan dewasa. Masochist**

.

_Dentingan piano acak yang engkau keluarkan. Mengalun kacau dan tak teratur. Hanya tawa halus yang dirimu berikan. Mengatakan betapa payahnya kamu. Walau begitu, akankah symponi ini tetap kau lantunkan?—karena aku ingin terus mendengarnya_

_._

Tubuhnya penuh akan bercak merah. Cairan cairan yang mengering memenuhi seprai dan badannya sendiri. Dirinya terlihat kacau. Ya, tentu saja. Hanya menatap kosong akan langit langit di atas sana.

"Hm… hm… kau memang nikmat seperti yang dikatakan temanku"

Seorang pria paruh baya. Gendut dan berkumis. Ia kemudian mendekati gadis yang masih terbaring diranjang itu dan memberikan sebuah kecupan. Dan lalu, meninggalkan beberapa ratus yen dimeja.

Bayarannya

Luka. Megurine Luka namanya. 20 tahun. Memiliki rambut merah muda. Mata berwarna azure. Tinggi untuk seorang perempuan. Pekerjaan pelacur.

Luka bangun dari tidurnya. Berjalan pada kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Membasuh tubuh dengan air dingin yang tak akan pernah menghilangkan kotor tubuhnya. Merasakan akan air dingin itu yang mengalir hingga kaki. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menatap pada kaca yang berada dalam kamar mandi. Dan memulai ritual harian. Mengambil silet, dan mulai merasakan nikmatnya ketika cairan merah itu mulai mengalir dari tangan.

_Ditengah salju itu engkau berjanji padaku. Didinginnya hawa yang menusuk senyummu menghangatkan hati. Disaat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar, kau ada di sana. Memainkan pianomu dan menatapku dari balik jendela. Dirimu adalah sosok fana yang berada dalam mimpi._

Luka keluar dari rumah pemilik apartmen yang ia sewa. Dirinya baru saja membayar sewanya bulan ini. tidak terlalu mahal, karena apartmen yang disewa memanglah kecil. Ia tentunya tidak ingin membuang buangkan uangnya dengan jerih payah yang sangat keras—tentunya dalam bidang mental—menghamburkan hanya untuk tempat yang terlalu layak seperti teman sepelacurannya.

Selama ia bisa hidup, itu sudah cukup. Selama perut masih dapat diganjal, maka tidak ada perlu ia pikirkan.

Luka membenarkan akan syalnya yang berantakan. Merasakan dingin yang masuk dicelah syal. Musim dingin telah tiba kembali. Butiran butiran putih itu berjatuhan pada tanah. Ingin rasanya dirinya kembali pada apartmen dan masuk dalam selimut yang hangat. Tapi sayangnya, ia punya pelanggan yang menunggu saat ini. Seorang pelanggan baru, dan ia tidak mau melewatkan itu.

Memanggil sebuah taksi, Luka kemudian menuju akan tempat ia dan orang itu janjikan. Keningnya mengernyit ketika mengetahui tempat yang orang itu suruh adalah sebuah studio musik. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? dan lebih penting, apa benar ini tempatnya?

Luka meraih ponselnya di dalam kantong baju. Mengirim SMS pada pelanggannya. Tidak lama, balasan segera ia terima. Dan… memang di sini tempatnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli, selama ia mendapat bayarannya. Dengan langkah ringan Luka memasuki akan studio itu.

Tempat ini gelap. Tentu saja, ini panggung pementasan. Dentingan piano mengalun menghilang sepi. Di kejauhan sana duduk seorang laki laki yang tengah memainkan piano. Rambutnya biru dan wajahnya harus Luka akui tampan. Matanya terpejam, membuat ia tidak tau akan warna apa yang tersembunyi di sana. Orang itu terlihat fana bagi dirinya…

Luka menuruni tangga penonton. Mendekat pada pria itu. ketika dentingan piano itu terhenti, beserta dengan pria itu yang kemudian menoleh padanya, ia menaikkan syalnya hingga menutupi setengah hidungnya.

Ia tidak tau. Ia tidak mengerti. Namun ia merasa gugup.

"Ah, Megurine Luka…_-san, _bukan?"

Luka hanya mengangguk

Pria itu tersenyum. Menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya. "Duduklah" walau terlihat ragu, Luka akhirnya duduk di sampingnya. "Namaku Kaito, ngomong ngomong." dan jari itu kembali pada not not piano. "Megurine-_san_ suka piano?"

"Tidak terlalu"

"Hm~"

"Ano…" ketika pria bernama Kaito itu telah memberikan perhatian penuh padanya, ia melanjutkan. "Jadi… tentang panggilan anda—"

"Kaito. Cukup panggil dengan itu"

Luka terlihat tidak yakin. "Tentang panggilan Kaito_-san _tadi. Apa benar?"

"Soal apa?"

Luka berdiri. "Maaf. Pekerjaanku memang hina, tapi aku tidak suka dipermainkan" dan ia bersiap meninggalkan pria itu. Tidak hingga tangannya digenggam erat.

"Jangan marah begitu. Aku pelanggan yang membayar, tau?"

Luka kembali duduk pada kursi panjang yang juga diduduki Kaito. Mimik wajahnya tidak begitu berubah.

"Aku memang yang memanggilmu kemari" dan suara piano itu kembali terdengar. Chopin – spring waltz. Ia masih ingat judul alunan piano ini.

"Jadi…"

"Menemaniku ketika tengah bermain piano. Tidak apa apa bukan? Aku akan membayarmu. Rasanya membosankan memainkan piano tapi tidak ada yang mendengar"

Luka hanya diam membisu

_Ketika salju kita bertemu. Ketika salju pula kita berpisah. Dunia terus berputar, dan masing masing dari kita berubah menjadi bayang—yang tak pernah kuingat, hingga kini. Hanya dentingan piano itu yang kuingat, menghias pada mimpi yang tak berwujud. Siapakah engkau, wahai yang tak bernama?_

Luka menutup telinganya. Berusaha menulikannya. Tubuhnya bergetar tiada henti. Mendengar akan tiap kata kata kotor yang diucapkan ayah pada ibunya. Suara suara benda pecah dapat jelas terdengar, beserta tangis ibu yang pecah.

Ia ingin bebas. Terbang layaknya burung di angkasa. Tidak terkekang di sini, bersama kehidupannya yang hitam. Ketika anak anak lain bersenang senang bersama orang tuanya, hanya teriakan teriakan dan pertengkaran yang ia dengar dari ayah dan ibu.

….dan saat untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara dari piano, matanya terbuka. Bangun dengan agak takut takut mengintip dari tirai dijendela. Di seberang sana—di balik kaca rumah sana, seorang anak anak laki laki seumurannya tengah memainkan piano. Suaranya acak dan terasa kacau. Ia hanya menatap anak laki laki itu untuk beberapa saat. Diam membisu. Terhipnotis akan suara piano yang mengalun. Memang terdengar kacau, namun disisi lain… terasa menyejukkan hati. Gurunya di SD tempat ia bersekolah berkata bahwa kadang bukan hasil yang membuat orang lain kagum, namun seberapa orang itu menghayati akan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Dan anak itu… ia terlihat begitu menghayati tiap not yang ia tekan pada pianonya. Layaknya seorang pro. Membuat dirinya terbius.

Ketika permainan piano itu berhenti, beserta anak itu yang juga menatapnya, ia dengan cepat menutup kembali tirai. Ia takut. Dengan agak ragu ragu, Luka kembali mengintip pada tirai. Anak itu masih memandang padanya. Hanya senyum yang diberikan anak itu.

Dan kemudian, teriakan terdengar nyaring—Yang seharusnya tidak perlu.

"Maukah kau mendengar permainan pianoku?!"

Tirai itu kembali menutup dengan cepat

_Sebuah puisi kecil kubuat. Deretan kata pengenang akan beradaan sosokmu yang fana._

_Drtt… drttt…_

Ponsel itu berdering. Mencapai menit hingga akhirnya mati karena tidak diangkat. Sang pemilik masih terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang tidak dapat ia tunda. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang ia sukai ini. tidak ada, bagi pelanggan sekalipun. Rasa tiada tara akan benda tajam itu yang melukai tangannya. Lagi… dan lagi… membiarkan akan merah itu yang mengalir.

Ketika merasa telah puas, silet itu kembali diletakkan pada tempatnya. Tubuhnya yang tak berbalut apapun kemudian dihujani akan dinginnya air. Sebut saja untuk kegiatan ini disebut dengan mandi. Keluar dari sana, Luka mengambil pada ponselnya diwastafel yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Dahinya mengernyit. Sudah Sebelas kali pria itu melakukan panggilan. Apa sebegitu penting?

Luka akhirnya mengirim SMS untuk memastikan kepentingan pelanggan tetapnya itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya menemani pria itu memainkan piano. Dan harga yang pria itu berikan… agak terlalu tidak biasa. Ia bahkan tidak lagi melacur karena uang yang ia dapatkan terlalu lebih dari kata cukup.

_Drrtt… drrrtt.._

Luka mengangkat akan panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau di apartmenmu?"

"…Ya"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat

"Oh"

Hanya untuk ini? sebelas panggilan hanya untuk ini?

"Apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Boleh aku ke sana?"

Dan pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan.

Luka menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Untuk?"

"Yah… um… menunaikan tugas yang tertunda?"

Luka menunduk. Helai helai rambut itu jatuh menutup akan pandangan. Dalam hati ia merasakan sebuah gejolak yang terasa kecewa. "Aku mengerti"

Dan sambungan itu dimatikan

X skip X

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu rumahnya. Luka membukanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan lalu meninggalkan Kaito di sana. Dengan agak ragu, Kaito memasuki apartmen kecil itu. Menggaruk pada pipi yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Mau minum?"

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Ada cola?"

"Untuk seorang tamu kau kurang sopan"

"Toh kamu yang menawari aku minum"

Dan bola mata Luka berputar bosan. Mengambil dua cangkir dan botol minuman bersoda itu. pria itu meminumnya dengan agak terburu buru.

"Kheh! Minum minuman bersoda di saat dingin ini memang yang terbaik!"

"Kau orang aneh"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Hanya kembali meminum pada gelasnya yang kosong pada tegukan selanjutnya. Kaito meletakkan gelasnya pada meja. Tidak ada yang mau memulai bicara.

Hening…

"Luka, aku datang kemari untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kukatakan sejak sebulan yang lalu" Nada suara itu rendah. Tidak terdengar konyol seperti biasa Luka dengar dari Kaito.

"…"

Luka meminum kembali pada minumannya. Tidak perlu menunggu kalimat itu selesai karena ia telah tau apa yang diingin oleh pria in—

"Menikahlah denganku"

Dan Luka terbatuk pada tegukan selanjutnya

_Symponi cinta yang terdengar. Memenuhi akan setiap dentingan yang dirimu lantunkan. Aku terpaku di sana, menatap dirimu dalam diam._

"Aku… tidak tau caranya bermain piano"

Anak laki laki berambut biru itu hanya melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Ia kemudian menepuk dadanya dengan begitu angkuh. "Kalau begitu biarkan pianis hebat ini mengajari dirimu wahai—"

"Tapi permainanmu juga payah"

Ukh!

"A-aku masih pemula tau!" wajah itu memerah. Serasa tidak cocok dengan wajahnya, setidaknya itulah yang Luka pikirkan. Kemudian, jari telunjung mengancung tepat pada hidung Luka. "Suatu hari nanti! Aku pasti akan mengajarimu ketika aku telah mencapai pro! Ingat itu wahai Megurine Luka"

"Tidak perlu" gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek itu bangun dari kursi. "Aku tidak begitu menyukai suara piano"

"Sayang sekali~" Kaito kemudian menduduki kursi itu. Menekan beberapa not secara acak. Menuangkan rasa kesal. "Lalu mengapa kau selalu mendengarkanku saat bermain piano kalau kau tak suka"

"Aku… hanya suka melihatmu ketika bermain piano… entah mengapa"

Kaito terdiam. Kepalanya miring, bingung akan apa yang dikatakan tetangganya ini. Serasa ada bohlam dikepala, Kaito menepuk kedua tangannya dengan nyaring dan berdiri.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kau begitu kalau kita besar nanti ayo menikah! Dengan begitu kau dapat selalu mendengarku ketika bermain piano setiap pagi!"

Kepala Luka miring. Memberikan ekspresi polos. "Sungguh?"

"Hm!"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu" Luka mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang miliknya. Tersenyum, membayangkan betapa menyenangkan setiap pagi ia dapat melihat wajah Kaito yang tenang ketika memainkan pianonya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena ketika kau memainkan piano kau terlihat sangat anggun…"

Eh?

"Dan terlihat begitu cantik"

Hening

"Demi Tuhan, Megurine Luka…" wajah itu berubah horror. Luka merinding. "MENGATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI KEPALAMU GUNDUL!"

_Repitisi tak berbintang pada langit malam. Kusuguhkan padamu sebagai bentuk kasih. Akankah engkau mengingat itu?_

"Anu… ini…"

"Hm? Ya?"

Kaito meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kering. "Kau mendominasi"

"Itu bukan masalah bukan" Luka kembali membuka akan kancing pada baju pemuda itu. Ia terus menindihkannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ini juga adalah hukuman bagimu, Kai. Kau tak mengatakan siapa dirimu sebenarnya padaku. Hanya aku yang boleh mendominasi di sini. Hanya aku"

"Tidak, itu jelas jelas kesalahanmu. Kau melupakanku. Dan sekarang aku yang disalahkan?!"

Mimik wajah Luka tak berubah. "Di mana mana perempuan yang selalu benar"

"Komitmen dari siapa itu?!"

Luka menduduki akan perut Kaito. Membiarkan pada pakaian tidurnya yang tersingkap dan memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya. "Pokoknya… **tidak boleh**"

…dan malam panjang dimulai

—**garis pembatas—**

Megurine Luka terbangun dari tidurnya ketika cahaya mentari masuk dari jendela. Mengerjap beberapa saat, ia berusaha meraih akan pria yang berada di sampingnya. Namun tidak mendapat apapun. Ketika mata benar benar telah terbuka, ia hanya sendiri di sana. Menatap kosong pada dinding putih yang monoton. Seharusnya ia tau, tidak ada yang benar dari kata kata pria itu. Pada akhirnya Kaito hanya datang untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Mata Luka terpejam. Tidak terlalu memikirkan. Tubuhnya terlalu letih saat ini. Ia hanya ingin kembali tidur.

Chopin Etude op 25 no 11 Le Vent D'hiver

Itu judulnya. Suara piano, yang terdengar dari ruang makannya. Membuat mata Luka langsung terbelalak. Ia bangun tergesa. Menghiraukan akan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Ketika pintu itu ia buka dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk, pria yang tengah sibuk dengan piano kecilnya itu menoleh pada Luka yang tersengal di daun pintu sana.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun"

Luka tidak membalas sapaan itu. Matanya terfokus pada piano yang bersama pemuda itu di dekat jendela. Sebuah piano tua yang ia simpan dikamar sebelah yang ia jadikan gudang. Piano yang tak pernah bisa ia buang karena benda tersebut adalah perwujudan akan rindunya pada seseorang yang terus berada dalam mimpi.

"Aku menemukannya dalam kamar sebelah. Jadi aku memindahkannya kemari. Sayang dibiarkan berdebu. Errr… tidak apa apa kan?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

Luka menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Tersenyum kemudian. "Chopin. Chopin ed 10 no 4. Tolong mainkan yang itu untukku saat bangun pagi yang akan datang"

Kaito hanya nyengir. "Ya. Tentu saja"

Dan Luka tau, hidupnya tidaklah selalu terkengkang layaknya dulu. Ia mungkin tak bisa mengepakkan sayap layaknya burung. Namun dirinya tau ia sudah cukup bahagia saat ini.

**END**

Apa ini? ahahaha saya juga gak tau. Habis baca fict orang tau tau pengen buat fict gini. Dan saya membuatnya selagi makan dan kalau pasukan udah penuh nyerang desa lain digame CoC. Jadi saya tidak tau fict ini mencapai kata bagus apa nggak. Buatnya konsentrasi terpecah ke mana mana :B

Berminat review?


End file.
